


Home for the Holidays

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair thinks about Christmas as he waits for Jim to get home from work.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt**
> 
> **Let It Snow/Snowy Weather** – due 1st Dec/revealed 2nd Dec

Blair Sandburg walked over to the window and looked out at the lightly falling precipitation made up of little ice crystals that hit the windows and made soft pinging noises. The snow wasn’t quite the same as Bing Crosby’s White Christmas snow, it wasn’t coating the streets in a soft, white blanket. It was falling ice crystals that slicked up the streets making traveling slippery.

Right now the ice crystals were barely sticking on the roads, more a nuisance than a hazard, but the temperature was supposed to take a nose dive tonight and the weatherman was warning that the roads would become treacherous as the night progressed. And somewhere out in that storm Jim Ellison was traveling around taking care of last minute details before the start of his holiday vacation.

Sighing, Blair turned and walked back to take a seat in the living room where a cup of herbal tea was cooling on the coffee table. “Jim,” he said softly, his voice clearly reflecting his concern. “Get home soon, please. The roads are starting to get bad.”

Jim had put in for well deserved and much needed vacation time, the pair deciding to share some time off; Blair from school, Jim from work. They hadn’t made any serious plans, they were going to “hang out” and enjoy each other’s company over the Christmas vacation, Blair’s first since moving into Jim’s loft.

“You know,” Blair had told Jim when Jim announced he was putting in for Christmas week, “I’ve never had a real home at Christmas. Naomi and I were always traveling and when I was living at school, it wasn’t a home. I think this could be a lot of fun.”

Jim had nodded, giving Blair a serious look and answered, “Christmas should be spent with family. It’s not about a place, it’s about people. I’m sure Naomi made it nice.”

“The traveling was great but there’s something to be said for hearth and home and I’ve never experienced that.”

Jim had nodded his understanding and, after glancing around, had suggested that they do some “minor” decorating. That had been a week ago and tonight Jim’s vacation would start. To celebrate Blair planned a roast beef dinner, getting the fixings for the meal just before the first bits of snow started to fall. Coming in with his bags, he quickly put the groceries down and grabbed a ringing phone.

“Hey, Chief,” Jim said when Blair answered. “I’ll be a little late. Simon asked me to drop some files off at the DA’s office on my home.”

“Okay,” Blair replied. “I can hold off on putting the roast in the oven but try to get home soon. The weatherman is saying we aren’t going to get a snow storm but an ice storm.”

“Yeah, I hear ice hitting Simon’s window already. I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

That had been three hours ago and Blair was starting to worry at the delay. Sipping his tea, Blair considered all the holidays plans they had talked about in the last two weeks. At the time he hadn’t really given much thought to the fact that Jim had chosen this week off or that he planned on spending time doing things with Blair but now that he did, he realized Jim had chosen him, Blair Sandburg, as family.

He smiled at the idea and then sighed glancing towards the window where the wind was picking up. He was just about to get up and look out when the door opened. “Hey, Sandburg,” Jim called from the door where he was hanging up his coat. “You wouldn’t believe how slow traveling is in this stuff.”

Blair smiled as he heard Jim grouse. Christmas had just walked in the door.


End file.
